


Megaton Momo and Supersize Satsuki

by BioYuGi



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Belly Dancing, Cum Inflation, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Height Gain, Height difference, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Twerking, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A commission for Ozzie19: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/profileFeaturing Momo and Izuku from My Hero Academia, along with Satsuki from Kill La Kill.Izuku has been lucky enough to get in a three-way relationship with Momo and Satsuki and his potent semen has meant they've gone through some serious growth, turning into taller, curvier, sensual fatties. On a day at the beach they finally go all the way.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Kiryuuin Satsuki, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Yaoyorozu Momo/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Megaton Momo and Supersize Satsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ozzie19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/gifts).



The moisture from a stray ice cube melted down the side of the heavy, plastic cooler that Izuku held on his right shoulder, and slid down to his hips. Clad in just a small pair of swim trunks, the green-haired young man hefted one of the large, overstuffed coolers on each shoulder, and had tied a rope around his waist to bring a bigger third one along behind him. With his strength training it wasn't much of a hassle, though the heat of the Hawaiian sun added to his perspiration. Thankfully it wasn't so bad that he had to use his Quirk to speed things along. His mentors would have been upset if they found out he was using it for such selfish purposes.

But, one thing he knew his mentors would approve of was his choice in ladies. As Izuku approached a small cove on the private beach, he saw the two loves of his life basking in the sun. The cove provided protection from the rays if they needed it, but both black-haired beauties let the sun wash over them, and bake their gigantic, wobbly, obese forms. Neither girl had been that big when Izuku met them, but he more than approved the changes they'd gone through since they began dating.

Closer to him was Momo Yaoyorozu. Like Izuku, she was a heroine herself, and the evidence of her Quirk was right behind her. Because there didn't exist a beach chair that could support her heavy body unless she made it herself, with special supports and enough width to carry her wide hips. Satsuki likewise had to improvise in order to spread herself out on a multitude of beach towels. Her amazing ass pointed upwards as she laid down bare-chested on several REVOCS-brand towels.

When he first began dating them, neither girl was close to the size they were currently. Momo had been fairly busty, and Satsuki packed a good junk in her trunk, but their old sizes paled in comparison. Izuku had the pleasure of watching Satsuki grow up into a beautiful young woman with a delicious pear shape over the years, having met her when he was young. Momo on the other hand, he'd met his first year of high school, when she was already well-stacked. It didn't take too long for Izuku to figure out he held great affection for them both. Satsuki the powerful business-minded childhood friend, Momo the wealthy heroine with a kind streak that couldn't be beaten.

It had taken him much longer to pull the pin on the grenade and invite them both out one day where he laid his feelings bare. He was in love with both of them and couldn't decide between the two. Momo and Satsuki had looked at each other for a moment, both black-haired beauties conversing without saying a single word. He had not considered the option that they'd both agree to share him and enter into a three-way relationship. But it was absolutely the optimal outcome. As their relationships with one another grew, they found out something fascinating about Izuku's Quirk. They weren't sure whether it was intended to be a power boost or a growth Quirk, but either way, as Momo and Satsuki ingested and took in more and more of Izuku's thick, yummy cum, they got huge.

Their growth had started slowly, to the point both girls didn't suspect anything was odd at first. But once they got taller, it was clear that something odd was happening to them. But rather than be concerned, they all embraced it, even as the two outsized Izuku in every way, especially height. The two girls saw Izuku approach with the coolers, and smirked at one another. Momo reached into her massive dome of a stomach and extracted a speaker. Momo's Quirk had also been significantly boosted thanks to Izuku, and complex machines were far easier to create than before. Especially since her obese, giant amazon body had plenty of fat deposits to draw from.

Momo started playing music from the speaker and stood up from her chair. Despite her gigantic size, with hips that extended nearly two feet past her shoulders, and thighs that were easily twice as thick as her torso used to be, Momo moved without difficulty. Her gigantic tummy slapped against her meaty thighs as she stretched her arms above her head. Soft pillows of flab along her limbs jiggled somewhat before they smacked down upon her titanic rack. Both of Izuku's lovers had gotten insanely bottom-heavy, but Momo still had the biggest bust of the two by a large margin. Each sphere wobbled in her overtaxed, undersized bikini top, several times bigger than her head. Izuku knew that making clothing was simple for her, so she'd only made it that small just to be a tease.

With the music thumping, Momo sauntered over to Izuku with her hips swaying mightily in circles. The strings of her teeny bikini strained further as her globular cheeks wobbled to and fro like mounds of gelatin. Her hands hovered above her head for a while as she undulated like a professional belly dancer. She took pride in the skills she had learned to arouse Izuku like this, and with her family's money, it had been easy to get specialized one-on-one training. Momo was a heroine, she wasn't going to let her weight and seven-foot height keep her down. Underneath her soft, squishy body there was still a strong core, allowing her to lift up her tummy with the small amount of reach she had, and shake it around like a beachball.

"Mm, thank you for picking up our food, Izuku," Momo said sweetly as she spun around and slapped her belly, making it jiggle even wilder. "As you can see, I'm quite hungry. Look how small my belly is. It's practically wasting away!"

"Yeah, I can see that, you're basically a stick, Momo," Izuku teased, nervously scratching his head as he put the coolers down. But as he bent down to open one up, his head bumped into the only other girl with an ass to surpass Momo's. Hidden between Satsuki's enormous butt cheeks were the useless remains of a white bikini bottom. Occasionally, with all her focused butt-quaking, he could make it out. But he wasn't trying to find her pitiful bikini when her booty was so much more worthy of his attention.

It was an absolute thing of beauty. Two fantastical butt cheeks that were each bigger than Izuku could comprehend. The green-haired hero could barely get both arms around a single sphere, thanks to Satsuki's callipygian nature. Her thighs were only the tiniest bit smaller than her cheeks, but chunky as hell, and her calves were doughier than a baker's fantasy. Like Momo, Satsuki had also shot up in height until she had just broken the seven foot barrier, which was impressive considering how much her weight seemed to squish her down. She wasn't as physically active as Momo, spending most of her business time overflowing a desk chair.

That just meant that her twerking skills were unrivaled. With her chubby fingers on her knees, bent over as far as she could go, Satsuki could have shaken her butt once and it would have continued for five minutes straight. But she wouldn't have been satisfied with just that, so she bounced it constantly, with the only muscles in her body that she kept well-trained. She may have been obese, but Satsuki was still fierce when it came to two things; running her company and seducing Izuku.

"Oh, do you really need to put more food in that belly of hers? Wouldn't you rather see this gigantic rump swell up further? You know you do, Izuku, I can see it in your swimsuit," Satsuki noted, jiggling around faster. Her arms were far thicker than Momo's, with much squishier love handles and a sizable amount of rolls compared to Momo's smooth, rounded stomach. With the two of them together, they weighed similar amounts, but the busty Momo's figure had the benefit of exercise while Satsuki seemed to have reveled in gluttony. Not as if either girl would have been uncomfortable to lay on, as Izuku had done many times before.

The two women continued their erotic dances, with Momo focusing on her belly and Satsuki twerking away. Izuku simply stood back and let them do their beautiful work, enjoying the hot sun, thumping music, and bouncing bellies. He got to enjoy them much closer when Momo pressed her stomach into his side. Satsuki then righted herself and belly-bumped Izuku as well. With how small he was compared to his amazons, their bellies absolutely smothered him. They began to pummel him with teasing words pointing out how much of a pintsize he was. How much a pervert he was for being turned on by fat girls like them. Even as they were clearly turned on from their own bellies rubbing against one another.

It didn't take long for Momo and Satsuki's squish-fest to turn into a makeout with Izuku stuck right in the middle. It took a bit of effort for their mouths to reach, but once they connected, their tongues danced with each other. Momo's grabby hands took hold of Satsuki's belly folds and squeezed them in her palms, while Satsuki grasped Momo's melons and fondled them to her heart's content. Below their molesting hands and smooching lips, Izuku was in heaven. Their bellies were squeezed against him so firmly that he couldn't even hear the music anymore.

But he had more than plenty to entertain himself, as his hands moved around to fondle every inch of his ladies that he could. Their stomachs were a buffet for him and he intended to enjoy it just like they would at a regular buffet. His tongue slipped against one of Momo's boobs, lapping up a bit of her perspiration from working so hard to dance for him. His grubby hands pinched at Satsuki's belly rolls, eventually finding her belly button. He thrust in with his entire fist, with Izuku's muscular arm able to put some force into it to really tease her sensitive navel. Then his mouth went back to Momo's belly, giving it a tiny suckle before nibbling on it like a soft piece of taffy. The three were in utter bliss grinding and playing with one another, and all the attention was getting Izuku very worked up.

"Mmnnngh, perhaps I was hasty, this gut of yours could definitely stand to be several… hundred pounds larger," Satsuki moaned, licking up the side of Momo's cheek as she took a brief pause from making out with the other girl. Her hands pressed firmly into Momo's bosom, pressing each tit down harder on Izuku's head as the happy young man fondled away.

"Oooh, true, but, hahhhh, is your ass truly big enough, Satsuki? I think there's still some doors you can fit through. That shouldn't be," Momo replied, taking a firm bite on Satsuki's lower lip and tugging just enough to taunt her. If Momo's Quirk had been the ability to stretch, she might have been able to reach Satsuki's rump to smack it. But it may as well have been miles away, considering the piles of flesh that stood between her palms and that mountainous booty. Otherwise she'd have been gripping it and pummeling it mercilessly.

Izuku tried to join in on the playful teasing, but every time he opened his mouth it was just filled with the soft, tender curves of his two loves. There was absolutely no issue there, he was more than happy to continue nibbling or suckling away. But all this attention had made his cock very excited, and it had begun swelling. Even mashed between the two gigantic walls of dough, his firm column began to poke out between them. Thankfully his swim trunks had fallen down or he'd rip right through them with how endowed Izuku was. The green-haired hero felt a bit light-headed as his erection came to full size, taking a lion's share of his strength for a moment. As he'd been with the ladies for a while now, he'd learned some self-control to avoid getting hard at every opportunity, but in a situation like this it was impossible to resist.

Once it made its presence known, Momo and Satsuki pulled away. Satsuki quickly fell on her knees in rapture at the sight of his mammoth hard-on. Her hands trembled as she reached for it, despite knowing both hands would be insufficient to wrap around its girth. The head of his shaft alone was nearly the size of her actual head, and it stuck out so far that she couldn't even comprehend how he walked around with it, even when soft. The power given to him by his Quirk actually made it glow slightly, a visible aura of green emanating from the monster cock. Satsuki slipped on top of it for just a moment, kissing the base of his shaft, and felt its head poke into her flabby midsection. Even with her enhanced height, it felt nearly-insurmountable, three feet in length at least.

Momo meanwhile, stared with pure lust at his balls that hung down beneath his dick. She leaned forward, causing her body to squish against Satsuki's. It had been a blessing that both of them had agreed to date Izuku, because it was clear that one woman would not be enough to properly satisfy Izuku. The last time he tried to take care of himself it had been an hours-long struggle, but he knew they'd get the job done quicker and sexier. Momo sighed lovingly as she caressed his sac, his balls big enough to be compared to watermelons, and squeezing them against her rack made her feel the warmth they gave off. She shivered in delight as she kissed and licked them a few times, before both she and Satsuki had enough of the foreplay.

Satsuki stretched her mouth as wide as she could go, and planted it on Izuku's dick. Even just pushing it down those first few inches took more effort, and she had to thoroughly lube it up with her tongue to get down deeper. It pushed her lips further apart as she worked herself down on its length, making her groan with pleasure. She was adapting her body to be a better fuck toy for Izuku's cock, so it was worth any mild discomfort she experienced along the way. But with as fat as her body was, she'd become a gigantic pillow of pleasure where every little touch was ecstatic. Momo's wide hips and jiggly belly mashing into her own was enough to keep her aroused as she sucked Izuku further. 

Izuku groaned in pleasure as he let the two go to work. Momo had the handle on his balls, fondling them like an expert as she suckled on the one closest to her. It couldn't even fit in her mouth, despite how gluttonous Momo had become. But the movements of her tongue and the powerful suction she created were enough to get things moving. He reached out to rub her head, yanking slightly on her hair to encourage her. The two continued to lavish over his cock and balls, getting it even harder from the constant attention. Eventually they switched places, with Satsuki lowering her head so Momo could give oral a go.

"Mmmmnghghh," she groaned as she felt herself gag on Izuku's cock. But Momo pushed through it and the heroine got down moderately far on his dick. Her hands wrapped around the shaft as best as she could and massaged it while Satsuki tended to the lone nut that hadn't been sucked yet. The powerful woman squeezed firmly, like she was milking a cow, trying to get him to cum. Momo's eyes crossed a bit as she forced herself down deeper. Izuku had to be careful and let them do most of the work, he didn't want to push too hard and give them more than they could handle. All he could offer was a brief warning.

"Haha, Momo, I'm about to cum, h-hold on!" Momo did just that, gripping his shaft as best as she could. Even then, the force of that initial burst forced her head back a few inches as gallons upon gallons of jizz flowed outward. She clamped down firmer after swallowing as much as she could, and then let the rest of Izuku's initial dose slide down into her stomach. It was like being attached to a hose, with his thick, creamy semen gliding down her throat and filling her belly. She moaned in bliss as the taste filled her mouth and stretched out her stomach. With as soft and rounded as it already was, the difference wasn't quite noticeable at first. But as she digested it all, there'd be a significant increase to her waistline, just as she wanted. 

"Hah, mmf, oh, heavens, that's so delicious," Momo cooed as she pulled herself off his penis. She licked at her lips and used her fingers to sop up any errant globs that she'd missed. But while she was away, Satsuki glared at Izuku's dick and clenched her fists. She'd been fine with letting Momo have the first taste. But she looked at Izuku's dick and saw just how little of it had been wetted by their mouths, it was barely half-sucked. Satsuki pushed her feet into the sand of the beach and forced herself onto his dick. Her mouth stretched again as she pushed her head down on Izuku's shaft, into her throat, then deeper still. 

"Wha-hah, h-hey, Satsuki, b-be careful!" Izuku called out. But Satsuki didn't pay him any mind and continued. She inched herself further on his dick. Her hands clenched around his thighs when she got closer to his torso, and used that to pull herself closer. Her eyes watered as she pushed herself past her boundaries. Satsuki's mouth was so full that she couldn't even mumble, but her gaze was still filled with determination despite the struggle. "Nngh, y-you wanna do it, huh? O-Okay then!" Trusting that Satsuki knew her limits, Izuku thrusted forward. In seconds, Satsuki's body was speared by Izuku's cock, until her lips hit the base of his shaft. The sensation of being so thoroughly filled like that would have broken any other woman but she stayed conscious and strong even as she felt him prepare another load. Satsuki's cheeks and throat both bulged out from how much meat she was holding onto, and the sight was sexy enough for Izuku that he couldn't hold back any longer.

Another deluge of cum escaped from Izuku's cock, sliding down Satsuki's body and into her stomach. She groaned and accepted it all, knowing it would only transform her body further to suit Izuku's kinky desires. Her belly was filled with his spunk as she slowly backed off from his dick, stomach bloated yet again. Once Satsuki had left Izuku's dick, she fell into the sand, exhausted. The rich woman panted, and her wobbly arms tried to push herself up before faltering, leaving her there to recover. Izuku sat down in the sand with her, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Whew, thanks girls. That was incredible. You felt good too ri-" Momo was on her knees, grasping what she could of Izuku's dick. 

"No, no, we're not done yet. You've been toying around with this dick for too long, Izuku, you need to make us mothers." Izuku didn't know how to respond, and when he thought he might, Satsuki managed to grasp another portion of his shaft as well, crawling towards him.

"This is the only cock worthy of impregnating me. You deserve a brood of children. Make us moms."

"Breed us, Izuku. We can take it!"

"Knock us up right now. Give us children."

"Make us milfs."

"Fat, giant milfs."

Momo offered herself up to him first, as Satsuki still was recovering from the impressive deepthroating. She laid on her back, and spread her fat, doughy thighs as far as she could. Izuku saw her glistening virgin pussy and gulped. All they'd done so far was oral, or outercourse. Things like titjobs or hotdoggings. They'd never gone this far before, and there'd be no turning back.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked, even as he stood over Momo's prone body, the shadow of his cock managing to shade a significant amount of her incredibly-obese figure. Momo nodded. 

"Make me an 18-year old mother, Izuku, just, ooh!" Izuku no longer hesitated, and he pushed himself into Momo's untapped slit. The fat girl moaned as Izuku slowly worked his shaft up and down so he could properly make love to her. After managing to get nearly a foot of himself into Momo, he leaned forward and pressed himself into her gorgeous marshmallow tummy. His arms wrapped around her and he worked to thrust down deeper. 

"Nngh, Momo, your pussy is, s-so tight, I can't believe it," he stuttered. He paused for a moment, savoring the sensation of his girlfriend's honey pot pulling on his erection. Then he felt a soft touch on his back, that grew firmer as Satsuki shoved him forward. 

"Don't stop there, you'll never knock us up if you barely penetrate us," Satsuki said, as if a foot's worth of dick was insufficient. She encouraged Izuku to go deeper, as Momo mewled in pleasure. She squirmed helplessly, even though she had the strength to stand up on her own. But with her lover's cock getting deeper into her, her mind was so blitzed out with pleasure that she could barely think. The bulge in her stomach grew bigger and longer as Izuku's cock went deeper inside of her. Izuku was new to this, and Satsuki guided him as best as she could with her limited reach. Either way it seemed Momo was having a fun time, with her moans of bliss and the way drool leaked out of her mouth.

"Now fuck her," Satsuki commanded, smacking his hips and getting him into a rhythm. Izuku had barely done a few thrusts before he realized the truth. This was incomparable to a blowjob or even getting to fuck boobs or butts. Being inside of a woman's vagina was heavenly. Satsuki licked her lips as he sped up the pace and managed to get a little bit deeper with each push. Momo groaned in pleasure, begging him to go deeper. The refined girl could certainly get lewd when she wanted but neither Satsuki or Izuku had ever seen her act as slutty as this, desperate for a deeper dicking.

Izuku grunted with each thrust. His hands pressed down into Momo's rounded tummy as he felt an inevitable climax coming. There was no need to give her a warning this time, she was preparing for it no matter what happened. He humped her faster and faster to build up a thick load for her, and then let loose. The jizz he gave to them earlier from blowjobs was nothing in comparison to the flow that was freed from his penis. The previous loads may as well have been precum. Momo's insides were flooded with his thick cum, that spurted out in waves inside of her. He felt his balls seize to continue pushing more into Momo, ensuring that she would be knocked up. It was beyond comprehension how much semen he had, it felt like it would be enough to fill a bathtub.

Laying on top of Momo, Izuku felt her stomach bulge out beneath him. Inches pushed outwards as her body had to deal with the deluge of sperm it had received. She writhed and bucked her hips, feeling a torrent of energy come over her from the powerful cum inside her. Like his cock, it seemed to radiate strength as it filled her womb and attempted to seek out every egg that could be fertilized. Izuku crawled on top of Momo's figure as it continued to inflate beneath him, and found her lips.

"Nngh, oh, mmf, Momo, you're so beautiful, so, mmf, you're going to be such a hot mom, you, mmf," he mumbled through an onslaught of kisses. He could have stayed there all day making out with her before a set of wide hippo hips knocked him to the ground. Despite all it had done already, Izuku's dick still remained erect, like it knew it had more work to do.

"Have you forgotten about your queen?" Satsuki yelled. She smacked his dick with another swing of her hips before she laid on the ground, ass up. "Perhaps you need a reminder." The dark-haired boss wiggled her butt until her cheeks began to clap repeatedly, drawing Izuku in. The boy huffed through his nostrils and planted his cock right between her thighs. Down through her immense cheeks until he reached her pussy. With as enormous as his schlong was there was no difficulty in knocking her up from this position as well.

"Nnngh, oh, god, oh, wow," Izuku muttered to himself as he humped away at Satsuki's body. Even with all his strength, he'd reached a point where continuing to fuck the two huge women was wearing on him. But the instant he paused, Satsuki turned her head to gaze at him with fury in her eyes.

"Don't you dare, nngh, think of fucking me even one bit less than you fucked Momo!" she shouted, wincing in pleasure. It was taking every bit of her own strength to continue acting like the dominant figure, even when she was spread out on the beach and getting screwed into submission.

"Hahh, of course not, Satsuki. I'd never, mmf, this ass is so good. Fuck, your body's incredible!" he encouraged, slapping her booty before hugging it. With a firm grip on her backside, he continued to make love to her, hearing her squirm and writhe in ecstasy beneath him.

"Hahhhhh, d-damn right it is, you fool. Nobody else will, ahhh, e-ever know this pleasure, this, mmmmf, perfection! Now fill me up, fill me!" she commanded. Izuku was already nearing climax. Stamina wasn't the issue, it was simply too hard to fight back against arousal with someone like Momo or Satsuki wrapped around his cock.

"Nngh, I, I think it's coming," Izuku spat out, feeling a tension in his balls he'd never felt before, his body was racing to make enough semen to make sure Satsuki got her fill.

"Do it! Make me the, nngh, fattest, most pregnant teenager for all the world to see!" Satsuki demanded. She slammed a fist on the sand, barely making a dent compared to her heavy body compressing the particles. "I want to be, nngh, a, a teenage, obese breeding cow! Let this lioness of the Kiryuin Conglomerate have your cubs! Then, nnngh, then, mmf!"

"Then we'll get married, and you'll have two amazing, fat, loving wives!" Momo cheered on. She'd come out of her cum-happy daze and waddled over to the other two, her jizz-filled womb sloshing around as she neared them. Izuku came as Momo placed her belly on his back, and Satsuki groaned with the absolute tsunami of cum that raced into her body. The sand beneath her belly was pushed down fast and hard as the folds of her belly began to even out and flatten from how much fluid filled her innards. Satsuki was lost for breath as her entire body shuddered with pleasure and she cried out. She was flooded, and swelled out further and further, with more fat piling itself on her. She groaned as Izuku pulled out of her and she slid onto her side, examining herself.

"Fuck… I really am a pig in human clothing," she mumbled, cheeks swollen as a chubby hand fondled her cum-filled gut. Izuku chuckled at her comment, and stood up, before immediately falling on his back. His dick shrank back down to a manageable side, he'd been thoroughly winded. Though it still twitched here and there. Momo snuggled up to him on the warm sand and pushed him towards Satsuki's midsection so they could squeeze him together. His arms were completely smothered in boobs, while his hands gently pinched their midsections.

"Mmm, you pervert," Momo snickered. "We're going to be having kids when we're only 18. Then next year, we'll have even more, and the year after that as well." She and Satsuki kissed him over and over.

"You'll get fatter," Izuku managed to get out. "Heavier. Bigger."

"A fair price to pay," Satsuki said, with a blush coming to her face for the first time all day. "I, I enjoy my growing size. All this fat is preposterously sexy."

"I think so too. I’ll remain mobile though. Gotta be a hero and all. Satsuki here can be an immobile mountain of booty lard."

"Says the beached whale." Momo just countered Satsuki's comment with another kiss on Izuku's lips, and then one to the gigantic Satsuki herself. Izuku smiled and closed his eyes to take a small breather. He really was an insanely lucky man.


End file.
